cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Harlem
Dammit, I am such a... spyslut... or something... Pretty sexy, huh? :::::::::: - Erin Harlem Erin Harlem(former Airiin Tamm) was born in October 1996. Physical and mental Erin has potato-color long hair, almost to her waist. She is 169 cm tall and weights around 53-55 kilograms. She is very pretty and, as guys say, "hot". She doesn't throw heavy punches, but she has good tactics and speed. Erin has ''Heterochromia Iridum- ''both of her eyes are green, but they have golden brown spots on them. Erin is a lower average student, at least in CHERUB. As any cherub, she is smart, but lazy. Erin is a good spy, she does whatever to do her job. Personal history Erin was born in Finland, her parents were both estonians, but they lived in Finland because her father worked there. In Finland, Erin went to brittish kindergarten where she learned English. When she was 5, her father died and since neither him nor Erin’s mother had any family, they moved to Tallinn, Estonia. They lived in a 2-bedroom apartment in Lasnamäe(the part of city has huge flats and many troubled, mostly russian people). Her mother was a journalist, who sold her stories to some newspapers and magazines every once in a while. One day, Erin came home from school and saw that the apartment had been trashed. All of her mother’s workpapers had been destroyed. The 7-year-old turned on TV and saw in the news that the police had discovered a freshly burned body of a women, but the person hadn’t been identified. They said it was thought to be a murder realated to a russian gang, which her mother had been investigating. Erin put the picture together. Her parents had told her terrible stories about the soviet childern’s homes and she was too scared to let anyone know of her situation, because she was too little to think that the things might have changed in the children’s homes. She decided to start living on her own, but soon, after about 3 weeks, she ran out of the emergency money they had. She was hungry, but she wasn’t going to let anyone know. After school, she wondered on the streets, looking for food, but she came across these local russian kids who were engaged in bad things. She went on the wrong path, but one day her teacher noticed things were getting wierd- the girl always wore dirty clothes, smelled, never did her homework and seemed to be losing weight. She tried to talk the teacher out of it, but the police were able to identify her mother’s body and they found Erin and put her in the child care. She had a cat named Poppi, but she had to leave her when she was taken to the child care. Poppi now(probably) lives with Erin’s russian friend. Relationships(NOTE: All of them are not in the RP) Brian Alexander Goethe(b. 1994) Erin's long time best friend, friend with benefits. They are still very good friends, but Brian is now traveling around the world. Erin is almost manic for Brian, she loves him very much. They have never been in a real romantic relationship because neither of them found it necessary. Elizabeth Ariadne Goethe(b. 1992) Brian's sister. She was the one to recruit Erin accidentally on one of her missions. They got on pretty well, but she was a bit too old to become really good friends with Erin. Cassidy Madelyn Worth(b.1994) Cassidy was Brian's basic training partner and that's how they met with Erin. Cassidy was good friends with Erin. She has 4 siblings: Robert William(1989), Eric Alfred(1990), Jacob Lewis(1991) and Olivia Anne(1992), who were all recruited in 1998. Rachel Lundi(b. 1995) Rachel and Erin shared a room when they were red shirts. She is Erin's girl best friend. Right now, Erin is studying arheology. Gale Beckham(b. 1995) Erin's boyfriend for 2 months- the longest time ever- during spring 2011. Drake Grey(b. 1997) Erin's boyfriend in 2013 Kenny Angel(b. 1996) Erin had a relationship with him during the time she was in relationship with Drake. It was a friends-with-benefits kind of relationship, but Erin really liked it as it reminded her the fun she had had with Brian. Craig Webber(b. 1999) Erin cannot get on well with Craig. They were together on a mission once, but Erin doesn't like him and he hates Erin for making him listen to age inappropriate noises. Cam Ceylon(b. 1996) Cam is a good friend of Erin's. They have this weird teenage girl relationship where they act all weird and tell each other everything. *Erin has had many one-night stands with several guys on campus and off. Some names she has mentioned: William Portsmuth, Alfred Switcher, Brandon White, Carter Russel, Justin Treiden, Ronan Wilson, Ian Fidar, Samuel Goodall, Jake Collins, Kristofer Kaaren, Artjom Krupin, Denis Morensen, Kaffo Pislek, Kenneth Fide and 2 guys named John Smith. Missions Erin has been on huge number of missions, including: * The Valcan Mission 2006 Partners: *Rachel Lundi *Brian Goethe *Ian Summersen Room 708 Erin's room is dark grey and she has many pictures on her wall. The whole one wall is decorated with her childhood pictures. She has a tiny Estonian flag on her desk and there is a black carpet on the floor. On one other wall, she has a whiteboard where she writes stuff and there are also some pictures of her and her friends, who are now too old for Cherub. Ajax Baldaserre ruined Erin's room as a revenge. She now has her room painted pink. Fun facts *Erin often does things that are not allowed, but she has never been caught. She has never run a single punishment lap. *Erin got her navy shirt at the age of 12 on her third mission. *Erin lost her virginity at the age of 14 on a mission to a 17-year-old called Ryan. 6 hours later Erin managed to end the mission and Ryan was arrested. That mission gave her black shirt. *Erin passed her basic training at the first go, her training partner was Cam Ceylon. Category:Black Shirts Category:Active Agents